Orthopedic cast covers have been developed in the past to cover and protect wrist, short-arm, long-arm, short-leg, and long-leg casts. A big problem for cast wearers is their need to have a cast changed because the cast has become dirty (or the cast color does not match other clothes) and the wearer has a special event to attend, etc. It costs $150.00 or more to change the cast, and the process is time-consuming and inconvenient for both physicians and patients.
Another problem with orthopedic casts is that the existing colored fiberglass cast material causes pulls in clothing material and scratches on furniture.
A problem with cast covers of the past is that they do not prevent moisture and contaminant build-up between the fingers or toes. As a result, skin lesions develop in the V-shaped areas between the fingers or toes.